Terminator: Ressurection
Terminator: Ressurection is an e-story about a surviving terminator attempting to ressurect Skynet on another planet after its defeat on Earth. Plot The story opens on John Connor giving a speech to the resistance after their destruction of Skynet, holding the "skull" of a T-800. Little do they know, a 52 ft. T-500k Ressurector carrying a Skynet Bug is emerging from it's icy prison in Antartica, where it has been waiting since Judgement Day in case Skynet was destroyed. It then set it's coordinates to Gliese 581 D, a planet in the Gliese 581 system harboring life. It then lifted off into space. Meanwhile on Gliese 581 D (called Emphorus by it's inhabitans) a group of aliens resembling yellow bipedal frogs with large, humanoid heads in a large military space station begin to notice a strange object on their radars. Then, a burly alien clad in badges and red cloth enters, his nametag reads General Irasic Jonvi. He is then told of the strange activity. He then goes to a city on the planet an meets with the president east side of the planet, Jacor Laxum. After hearing of the visitor, he assumes it is a friendly alien and holds a welcoming party at the approximated landing site. At the ceremony, the terminator lands. Then it opens fire on the ceremony and the Emphos do the same. Then the terminator is destroyed. Over half of the patrons were killed, most of the dead were in the military. Then, The Skynet Bug, a metallic pyramid, emerges and begins to operate. The destroyed terminator is converted into a factory that begins to manufacture T-850 terminators, that resemble the endoskeletons of Emphos. They then become coated in the skin of the corpses. Later it shows President Laxum and General Jonvi discusing the attack. They then are greeted by a mysterious Empho wearing leather clothing and sunglasses. It then is revealed to be a terminator and opens fire on the president and his audience. He's then destroyed when the first daughter, Bailor Laxum, threw a magnet at the head and short circuited it. That gives the president the idea of placing a gigantic magnet above the terminator factory. It destroys all of that generation of terminators, but then more come out, seemingly immune to the magnet. Then a bomb is thrown at the air vehicle and destroys it. Then, the president's daughter is trying to convince her father to work together with Western Emphorus (who's inhabitant's are black) to stop the terminators. He refuses due to the long lasting war between them. She then reveals to him she's been dating a Western Empho named Vanir Gofsput, who is coincidently is the Western president's son. Then Western President Rispurta Gofsput video phones President Laxum, offering his hand in alliance. He apollogizes to him for his nation's violence in the past century, and finally realizes that teamwork will provide better results than war. He then reveals a second factory that has completley taken over three of his cities. The armies of both nations unite, then they begin a battle on the central hub in Eastern Emphorus. The many terminators attack the legion of black and yellow Emphos. Bailor and Vanir are battling guard terminators inside the Skynet Bug. They finnally remove the main power converter and shut down the terminators. The story ends with Vanir and Bailor being awarded Medals of Honor,being married, and watching their fathers sign a piece treaty and placing the remains of the factories in the new terminator museum. Category:Books, Comics, and Short Stories